A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) includes both active devices, such as transistors and diodes, and passive devices, such as resisters and capacitors. Devices are initially isolated from each other in a front-end-of-line (FEOL) process, and later coupled to each other in a back-end-of-line (BEOL) process in order to perform functional operations. The BEOL process includes fabrication of interconnect structures, such as conductive pads and bumps. Post passivation interconnects (PPI) are used to connect the conductive pads with the bumps. Electrical connections are made through the conductive pads to connect the die to a substrate or another die.